


Bitter work and Blue bruises

by RedNightDeer



Series: Bitter and Blue [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bruce Wayne, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slade Wilson is Deathstroke, because omegas in heat can't consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: It was just another normal day. Go to work. Get talked down to by the alphas in his board of directors. Ignore them, and then go home. But Bruce hadn't expected to be kidnapped, and now his impending heat was hanging over his head like the sword of Damocles.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Series: Bitter and Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016817
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Bitter work and Blue bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is my first fic for the ship Slade/Bruce and I'm so excited to finally be able to post it! 
> 
> I would like to thank my beta [AboutBatman (MistyDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman) for transforming my mess of a story to something that won't kill the readers' eyes anymore. Also, thank you very much for listening to my rants when I had writer's block. You da best <3
> 
> Please, mind the tags.

Slade put the yellow file down on the desk and undid his cravate. He glanced at it and took a picture out of it. It was a young man’s portrait, taken from afar, while he was entering a black and luxe vehicle. 

Slade grinned. Who needed to take a blurry picture of this boy when everybody knew who he was? Couldn’t they just print a picture they found on the internet?

People watched too many movies. 

He opened the file to read its contents, and found personal information concerning the young man: his name, age, profession, home and work address, dynamic and other pointless information. 

Slade undid the buttons of his shirt and took it off, throwing it on an armchair. 

He browsed the other sheets and found some more information, but he didn’t really need them. A name and a face was always enough for Slade, even if the additional information was welcome.

He finally let go of the file and went to the showers. Next day would be a great day. He would get paid a hefty sum. 

As he was showering, a wind blew into his room, letting the papers fly around before they landed on different surfaces. 

The name Bruce Wayne was readable on them.

* * *

Bruce came out of Wayne Tower and walked towards the black car waiting for him. He opened the door himself, he didn’t want Alfred to do it, and sat on the brown leather seats. 

“Hello, Alfred,” he greeted. “Wow, that meeting was so annoying. And I couldn’t even get my shot today. Speaking of shot, did you bring it? Cause I really need it and — “

Bruce suddenly stopped talking. His eyes met one grey eye in the rear-view mirror. 

His breathing slowed and he suddenly grabbed the handle of the door to get out but it was locked.

“What do you want?” he screamed , sinking into the seat while trying to get as far away as possible from the stranger. 

“Me? I just want to go on a little drive with you, Mister Wayne.”

“What are you going to do? What do you want? Money? How much do you want?”

“I do not want your money, Mister Wayne. I’m just doing my job.”

“Listen,” said Bruce with a little growl that sounded more like a whine, “I will pay you more than what they proposed to you.”

The man snickered. “Oh boy, if I accept your offer, I would never get another job.” 

Bruce sank back in his seat, looking around the car, searching for something that could help him. 

“Wait,” he said all of a sudden. “If you are here... what did you do to Alfred?! What did you do?!”

The man didn’t answer him and Bruce started panicking. “What did you do? What did you do?!” he repeated, hitting on the glass that separated them. “What did you do, you monster?”

“Calm the fuck down, boy,” the man ordered. “If you don’t calm down, I will fucking make sure you do.”

“What did you do to Alfred?”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll make sure he’s dead.”

Bruce sighed. Maybe Alfred was alive and safe. Maybe.

“How can I trust you?”

“You can’t.”

Bruce sat back, and put his head between his knees. He sighed as his eyes started to burn and his nose got stuffy. A few seconds later he was wetting the car’s carpet with tears. 

“Where are you taking me?” he asked, wiping his nose with the edge of his sleeve. 

He didn’t get any answer and repeated his question, but the man didn’t speak. 

He decided to look out of the window, thinking about his day, about his morning with Alfred preparing him some crepes, his day in the Wayne Tower, between papers and in the end, that three hour meeting with different alphas telling him what was wrong with the company, treating him like a kid. 

He wished he hadn’t gotten in the car. He wished at the last minute, as he was exiting the building, something would have stopped him, an ex-machina, helping him not get in the car. 

But that was just wishful thinking. Nothing more. 

Reality was different; he was being kidnapped. If he was lucky, it was for a ransom, and if he wasn’t, to be killed. 

Bruce shivered at that idea. He didn’t want to die. He was too young, too young to die. He was only twenty-one. He still had so many things to do!

“Are you going to kill me?” he asked, sniffling. When he got no answer, he started to sob. “You’re going to kill me. I’m going to die, but I don’t want to die. Why? Why are you going to kill me? What did I do? Is it for the company? It’s for the company, right? What could it be other than that? Answer me!” he screamed. 

“Shut up.”

Bruce did shut up. He leaned on the seat cushions, bringing his knees against his chest, still sobbing. “I hope you die agonisingly,” he said coldly, looking out of the window, suddenly very still. 

A dark feeling of nothing and despair filled him. A feeling that made the edge of his fingers turn cold. 

They rode for what felt like hours to Bruce. All he could think of was what would happen to Alfred and the company, to the people that worked there. How would his funeral be? 

But he mostly thought about what would have happened if he hadn’t gotten in the car. He would surely be in the manor, eating the dishes that Alfred would have prepared him with love. 

He suddenly missed his home so much. He wanted to be there so badly. 

He started crying silently. “I hate you. I hate you so much.”

* * *

The car finally parked after what seemed an eternity to Bruce. 

The sky was pitch black and a soft wind was blowing on dry bushes. 

He heard his kidnapper get out of the car and open his door. He looked at the silhouette that was standing in front of him. He couldn’t see his face, but he was a broad shouldered and tall man. He whined as a gloved hand approached to grab his arm and pull him out of the car by force. 

“Stop! You’re hurting me!”

He tried to fight him back but was neutralised right away. 

The man held him firmly by the neck with one hand and his wrists together with the other one, pushing him to walk towards what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse.

“Help!” screamed Bruce. “Help me! Please!”

He heard the man snicker behind him. 

No one could hear him. That’s why he wasn’t gagged. This realisation made his stomach bounce in its place. He wanted to throw up. They were alone.

They finally entered the shack. It was completely empty, from what Bruce was able to see with only the moonlight that filtered in from the holes in the ceiling. 

He suddenly shuddered and whined. This was where he was going to die.

He was pushed onto a chair and before he could do anything, he was chained to it. 

“Stay still, boy,” ordered the man before leaving the place from a different door. 

Bruce pulled on the chains and thrashed, trying to break free.

The man came back a few minutes later, now wearing an armour with a mask completely hiding his face, one side black, and the other one orange symmetrically. 

He took out one of his swords and sat on another chair, in front of Bruce. 

“What are the codes for the safe-deposit boxes in London and Zurich?”

“What?”

The man repeated his question with the same voice, but Bruce could hear some impatience. 

“I.... I don’t know...”

“Where can we find these codes, then?”

His voice was too calm, it was hiding a storm. 

“I don’t know?” tried Bruce. 

The man got up and walked towards him, making Bruce shudder and scream. A slap to his face made the chair he was sitting on fall, and Bruce’s left cheek collided with the dusty floor. He whined as his skin burned and itched.

“P-please!” 

The edge of the sword stopped on his cheek. 

“The codes.”

“I- I don’t have them!” His voice was shaking and his eyes burned. “It’s a counter-measure for a situation like this.”

The sword withdrew and the next second, he was lifted by his hair and put back to his initial position. 

“Who has them, then?”

Bruce didn’t answer. He didn’t know what he could say. His mind had gone blank under the stress. 

The edge of the assassin’s sword pressed back to his cheek, breaking the skin and spilling blood. 

“Lucius!” he screamed. “Lucius Fox” 

The man growled. “Keep going. Where is that Lucius Fox right now?”

Bruce shook his face. “Lucius has the rights to obtain the codes but he can’t alone.”

The assassin withdrew his sword a bit and Bruce continued his explanation. “The codes are in a bank in California and only Lucius can go and retrieve them, but he cannot without Alfred’s permission. Alfred has to send a signed and stamped letter to the bank and have an appointment with them face to face, saying that he’s giving permission to Lucius Fox to go and retrieve the codes. And that’s not even half of it. Lucius has to be accompanied by federal agents from Gotham to that bank and back. Plus, if the banks in London and Zürich decide that the sudden reason for opening the safe-deposit boxes seems fishy, they can refuse to cooperate, even if I’m asking them myself. In that case, Interpol comes into play.”

The assassin completely withdrew his sword and took a few steps back. 

“Basically, it’s impossible to open those boxes illegally.” Bruce was panting now. He was feeling a warm pressure on his stomach. He shuddered, remembering his heat was going to start today and that Alfred was supposed to bring him a heat suppressant shot. 

“I see...” whispered the man, putting his sword back in its sheath. 

Bruce whined when he felt slick start to leak out of him. It was starting. His heat was starting.

He raised his head and looked at the man. His back was turned and Bruce couldn’t see what he was doing. 

Bruce always hated his heats. They always started very quickly without any warning and Bruce would always find himself deep in heat with only his hindbrain working. 

As the feeling of emptiness grew in him, he started panting, writhing and tugging on his chains. 

He was deeply disturbed by not being able to have his heat in his nest and as minutes passed, the warehouse seemed more and more problematic to him. It was too large and lacked the softness of his nest. It wasn’t his nest. It wasn’t his nest. It wasn’t his ne —

The man’s clothed fingers squeezed his cheeks as he lifted Bruce’s head and turned his face from right to left, clearly scrutinising him. Bruce didn’t move, nor did anything. His heat was completely taking over him and all he cared about anymore was his missing nest and empty hole. 

“I can’t believe it,” said the man and Bruce could hear the laughing undertone in his voice. “In heat.”

He tried to nod but it wasn’t possible with the man’s iron grip on his face, so he tried to say ‘yes’ but only a whimper came out of his mouth. 

He heard him laugh, and then move around him, letting go of his face. 

Bruce’s head fell forward and he let out another whimper. 

Metallic sounds resonated around the warehouse as the chains binding Bruce fell to the floor. As the omega looked down at them, he was suddenly pushed forward and he braced his arms in front of his head before he collided with the floor. 

He tried to get up on his hands a few seconds later but he didn’t have the strength needed for the action.

The man was now circling him slowly and muttering things under his breath but Bruce couldn’t understand them. He was too far gone and he didn’t care about what the man said.

Finally, his kidnapper crouched in front of his face and lifted it up with his gloved fingers. 

He had taken off his helmet. Long wild silver strands were falling on his eyes, cupping each side of his face. The black eyepatch was contrasting with the hair and his skin. His only grey eye was surrounded by small wrinkles, but it was looking at Bruce with a fierce and strong passion.

His deeply musky scent hit him on the face and made him whimper. He was an alpha, and Bruce immediately wanted him, longed for him. 

The man was smirking and Bruce could see his sharp canines and that made him want to get pierced by them. He wanted these teeth on his neck, branding him.

“Please...” he muttered. 

Laughs echoed in the warehouse. 

“Aww, would you repeat that?” snickered the man. 

Bruce sobbed. “Please... please...” 

He tried to move, to get up, but failed a few times, until he was able to get on his hands and lay them on the alpha’s knees. He slowly, but steadily, managed to get face to face with him and then leaned to kiss him.

It was chaste, and only his lips were moving. He didn’t have the strength to deepen it. 

He kept kissing him for what felt eternity but when it became clear the alpha wasn’t going to respond to him at all, he leaned back and looked him in the eye. 

“Alpha?” he questioned. 

The alpha’s face was impassible, completely devoid of emotions, and his scent wasn’t giving away anything. He was still looking at him, but the way he wasn’t reacting to him was starting to panic Bruce.

“Alpha?” he asked again, trying to make his voice softer and more enticing. 

He lowered back himself on the floor, instinctively trying to appear smaller.

There was still no answer. 

Bruce’s fingers slowly went to his shirt and he started unbuttoning it, looking the alpha in the eye during the whole process. He finally took off the shirt and his tank top beneath it. 

He squeezed his legs when he felt a new leak of slick from his hole. He twitched and moaned, then grasped the alpha’s hands and pressed them against his chest. 

“Alpha... touch me... please,” he whispered. 

They stayed like this for a long time, with the alpha scrutinising him while Bruce was panting and moaning softly. 

Then finally the alpha spoke up, giving a squeeze to his sensible breasts. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Bruce moaned in anticipation as he was roughly pushed against the cement floor and manhandled to be on all fours. 

“I’m going to mount you,” growled the alpha and Bruce mewled, happy and content. 

This place wasn’t his nest but Alpha was with him. Alpha would keep him safe. 

He felt one of the hands move to his pants and drag them down forcefully, and he was sure some parts of it were torn but he didn’t care. 

Alpha was going to fuck him, to breed him. That was all that counted. 

“Alpha! Alpha!” he moaned.

A hard bulge pressed against his naked ass and Bruce pushed back on it happily, trying to entice Alpha even more. 

It did work, he heard a deep growl and a second later he was pushed against the floor completely, without any room to any movement. 

He shuddered and whimpered when his asscheeks were parted and cold hit him there. But then something fat and large started sliding into him and Bruce screamed in pleasure.

Alpha was in him, and now Alpha was going to fuck him, mount him, breed him the way he needed to be. 

The alpha was still sliding into him and it felt like it was never ending. At every new inch Bruce thought it was the last one but then Alpha kept pushing in.

Bruce rolled his eyes back when finally he felt the alpha’s pelvis against his ass. 

“Yes! Alpha! Please!” he begged and when that amazing cock started moving in him at a fast pace, unforgiving and just roughly, Bruce came. 

He shuddered and moaned and cum shot from his hard cock, constricted between him and the rugged floor. 

It didn’t take him much time before coming again, screaming for his alpha. 

He heard him talk, heard him say things but didn’t understand any of them. He was too lost in pleasure. His hole was being pounded into, and that cock was pressing against his prostate in every in and out thrust, making him see stars. 

He started dry cumming after his fifth orgasm, but it was still so good. 

Alpha manhandled him again after a bit, turning him on his back and spreading his legs to the limit by holding them by the crook and pushing them apart. 

Alpha’s thrusts were powerful and every time his back got even more scraped by the grainy floor, but he didn’t care about it. He couldn’t when he was being fucked this thoroughly. 

Bruce reached up and put his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulled him down against him and pushed his head against his neck. 

“Alpha! Bite me!” he screamed or at least he tried to say that. His throat was burning from all his past pleasure screams and his tongue was numb. Articulating was hard but he was sure his alpha had understood what he wanted when he started nibbling his mating gland and Bruce came again. 

Yes! Yes! There! He just needed to get bitten there! Yes! Bitten! Mated! Mated and pregnant! Full of pups for his Alpha! Yes! That’s what he needed!

“Alpha! Bite!”

He heard him growl. Growl from deep in his chest and it made Bruce go lax against him. It was such a relaxing sound to hear. A sound that made him want to stay like this with his Alpha until his death. 

Alpha finally came after a few thrusts and he pushed in his knot, which started swelling immediately. Bruce threw back his head as he came a last time. The knot was getting bigger and bigger by second and Bruce just wanted to know how much he could get stretched by it. He wanted to know how far it would go. The idea of being linked to his alpha like this made him mewl in pleasure and hug the man closer and tighter. 

“Alpha,” he mumbled as he started letting himself drift to sleep. 

His alpha was with him. He would take care of him. 

He knew it.


End file.
